


Ad astra per aspera

by geniusonceayear



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/pseuds/geniusonceayear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A las estrellas, por el camino difícil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad astra per aspera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerenaMLupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/gifts).



> Escrito para [Serena M. Lupin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin) en el Amigo Invisible del año pasado de [normandia_sr](http://www.livejournal.com/~normandia_sr).
> 
> (¡no recordaba que no lo había subido aquí!)

(2172 – 10/01)  
  
Tres costillas rotas, un labio partido, una torcedura de tobillo y múltiples contusiones por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Escuchó la retahíla de términos médicos sin moverse, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y lanzando constantes miradas de soslayo en dirección a la sala de urgencias, donde un par de enfermeras ocultaban casi por completo la figura tumbada sobre una de las camillas. Solo alcanzaba a ver una mata de sucio cabello pelirrojo y una mano pequeña y de dedos delgados, agarrándose con tanta fuerza a los barrotes metálicos que tenía los nudillos blancos.  
  
Volvió su atención a su interlocutor. El doctor Moran, que parecía demasiado joven para ser ya encargado de una unidad de Urgencias, e incluso demasiado joven para haber terminado la carrera de Medicina, le contemplaba con la cabeza ladeada y una mirada expectante.  
  
\- ¿Dice que no es la primera vez que viene por aquí?  
  
El otro hombre negó con la cabeza.  
  
\- No. Forma parte de los Reds; son una banda que se mueve sobre todo entre Tribeca y el Soho y es... problemática, por decirlo de alguna manera. No es la primera vez que tenemos a uno de sus miembros por aquí, y en este caso en concreto... - se detuvo para revisar el pad que tenía entre las manos, con el ceño fruncido - ...la tercera. Mire, no sé cuál es su relación con ella, pero al tratarse de un asalto tengo que dar parte a la policía porque según su ficha tampoco es la primera pelea en la que se mete. De momento no tendrá problemas, pero según los datos que tenemos está a punto de cumplir dieciocho años, y a partir de ese punto se acabaron los asistentes sociales y los centros de menores. Tiene que hacer que entienda eso.  
  
Asintió, con los labios apretados y expresión seria.  
  
\- Me hago cargo. ¿Puedo hablar con ella?  
  
El doctor se hizo a un lado y señaló hacia la sala de Urgencias con un gesto de la cabeza.  
  
\- Le han administrado una cantidad de Medi-Gel bastante elevada para evitar el dolor. Estará un poco letárgica unos minutos, pero quizá pueda aprovecharlo para intentar dialogar con ella. Los demás no hemos logrado que nos haga caso.  
  
///*///

  
Cuando la vio tumbada en la camilla, con la cara ya limpia de sangre y abrazada a su raída mochila como si fuera un salvavidas, se sorprendió de lo joven que parecía. No era muy alta y estaba delgada, demasiado; era todo codos y rodillas y ángulos afilados, lo que hacía parecer como si hubiera sido engullida por la bata azul del hospital, demasiado grande para ella. Las pecas repartidas por su nariz y mejillas contrastaban contra su piel pálida, y unos mechones de su cabello pelirrojo, cortados de forma irregular, se le pegaban a la frente.  
  
Tenía los ojos abiertos y clavados en la pared opuesta a su camilla. De vez en cuando los cerraba, a punto de quedarse dormida, y los volvía a abrir de golpe, abrazando su mochila con más fuerza y canturreando algo, como si fuera capaz de mantenerse despierta tan solo apelando a su fuerza de voluntad.  
  
Paró de hablar entre dientes cuando le vio acercarse. Le observó, sin moverse un milímetro y con una abierta desconfianza pintada en sus facciones. Luego su mirada se movió hacia el emblema bordado en su uniforme y su expresión cambió radicalmente por un momento a algo imposible de definir, para luego convertirse en una máscara de indiferencia tan perfecta que no podía sino ser falsa.  
  
\- Eso era francés. ¿Lo hablas? - preguntó, en tono afable, acercando una silla hacia ella.  
  
\- _C'est juste une chanson stupide._  
  
\- No tan estúpida. ¿Sabes siquiera lo que significa?  
  
Negó con la cabeza y guardó silencio. Ninguno habló durante unos minutos, el silencio roto por los ruidos de fondo del personal que iba y venía por el pasillo y por la lluvia repiqueteando contra el cristal. Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, distraído por el sonido.  
  
\- Eres de la Alianza. ¿Qué haces aquí? No soy lo bastante importante para que alguien como tú se moleste conmigo.  
  
La voz casi al lado de su oído le hizo pegar un respingo. La joven se había levantado y se apoyaba contra la cristalera, mirándole con expresión suspicaz, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que alguien hiciera algo por ella sin segundas intenciones.  
  
Y, probablemente, así era.  
  
\- ¿Preferías que hubiera dejado que te dieran una paliza? Y ¿qué es eso de “alguien como tú”?  
  
\- No soy tan idiota como para decir que no hacía falta que me hubieras ayudado y que me las podía arreglar sola, porque estaba claro que no podía. No cinco contra uno, al menos – añadió entre dientes, frotándose un hombro con un gesto de dolor – ¿Y lo otro? Los galones del uniforme, eres un pez gordo de la Alianza. ¿Comandante? ¿Capitán?  
  
\- Comandante – replicó él, con una sonrisa – Comandante David Anderson.  
  
\- Gracias entonces, Comandante David Anderson, por evitar que me abrieran la cabeza. Prefiero que todo mi cerebro siga dentro de ella – se volvió a subir de un salto a la camilla y Anderson la contempló, entre divertido y asombrado porque, según lo dicho por el médico, apenas debería ser capaz de moverse.  
  
\- Eres una chica lista, Jane, no...  
  
Ella le interrumpió casi enseguida.  
  
\- No se trata de ser lista, sino observadora. Los Reds estamos muchas veces cerca de la base de la Alianza y vemos todo el tiempo tipos como tú, ya hemos aprendido a identificaros. Y si tienes que llamarme de alguna manera – cruzó las piernas y dejó la mochila a su lado – que sea Shepard.  
  
\- ¿No te gusta Jane? - preguntó Anderson, echando un vistazo a la mochila medio abierta.  
  
\- Es mi nombre, ni me gusta ni me deja de gustar, pero todo el mundo me llama Shepard – se encogió de hombros y parpadeó, somnolienta. El medi-gel sí que la estaba afectando, después de todo, pero se había negado a mostrarlo para parecer fuerte. Tal vez sí que estaba consiguiendo mantenerse despierta solo a base de fuerza de voluntad.  
  
\- Bien, Shepard entonces. Tu médico me ha dicho...  
  
\- Que estoy a punto de cumplir dieciocho años. Que me tengo que convertir en... una mujer de provecho o la próxima vez tendrá que llamar a la policía. Que no me van a dar más atención sanitaria gratuita, que está obligado a dar parte, que está aburrido de encargarse de gente como yo – se volvió a encoger de hombros, como si le diera igual, pero su postura rígida y la tensión de sus músculos le decían a Anderson que no era así en realidad – Lo de siempre. Es muy fácil para él decir algo así desde su posición.  
  
Torció los labios en un gesto de desprecio y se quedó en silencio. Anderson la contempló, algo sorprendido ante la súbita vulnerabilidad que se había colado en esa última frase. Conocía muchos casos como el de ella: gente joven, sola y sin recursos que hacía lo posible por salir adelante, muchas veces de forma ilegal, y que luego se olvidaban de que podían vivir de otra manera.  
  
Abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, pero se volvió a callar, dubitativo. Estaba seguro de que no le permitiría decir ni una sola palabra que sonara a lástima o compasión, pero tampoco quería dejarla así. Había algo en ella, en la forma orgullosa en la que miraba al frente, en su fuerza silenciosa.  
  
Solo necesitaba que alguien le diera una oportunidad.  
  
\- Escúchame, Shepard. Yo tengo que irme ahora, tengo una reunión con... otros peces gordos de la Alianza. Estaré en Nueva York otros dos meses, pero si necesitas algo o quieres que te eche una mano...  
  
\- ¿Por qué voy a querer que me eches una mano? - replicó ella, en un tono desdeñoso – No necesito tu ayuda.  
  
\- Porque guardas en tu mochila un cartel de una película en la que la protagonista buscaba un hogar y cantas canciones sobre cambios. Mais tout peut changer aujourd'hui, le premier jour du reste de ta vie. Esa era la canción, ¿no? Apuesto a que sabes perfectamente lo que dice – Shepard permaneció con la vista clavada en el suelo, negándose a mirarle, testaruda – Como te decía, estaré en Nueva York dos meses más, después me marcharé a Vancouver. No sé cuándo volveré, así que tienes sesenta largos días para decidir qué hacer. Pero recuérdalo: hay opciones. No te conformes con lo que tienes ahora, puede que la próxima vez no haya alguien que evite que te abran la cabeza. Plantéate si es así como quieres acabar.

 

[----------------------------]

 

  _\- Tardaste cincuenta días en ir a la base. ¿Lo hiciste adrede?  
\- Claro. No quería que pensaras que tenías un gran poder de convicción, habría destrozado tu ego._

[----------------------------]

  
(2172 – 11/06)  
  
\- No me habías dicho que eras algo así como una leyenda dentro de la Alianza.  
  
Estaban sentados en la terraza de un restaurante con vistas a la Bahía Inglesa. Anderson, con los ojos entrecerrados, daba pequeños sorbos de su cerveza mientras disfrutaba de la templada brisa marina, que anunciaba la proximidad del verano. Junto a él, Shepard atacaba sin piedad una enorme hamburguesa que apenas era capaz de sostener entre sus manos, mientras revisaba a toda velocidad las últimas notificaciones llegadas a su cuenta de Extranet.  
  
Alzó la vista, se limpió una gota de ketchup que se le escurría por la barbilla y continuó hablando.  
  
\- Participaste en la Guerra del Primer Contacto y eres uno de los primeros graduados del programa N7. ¡Incluso el mismo Jon Grissom estaba impresionado por ti! Cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha dado tiempo a hacer tantas cosas? Aún eres... joven. Relativamente.  
  
\- ¿Joven relativamente? - replicó él, con sorna, acabándose de un trago lo que le quedaba de su cerveza. Depositó el vaso en la mesa, con un suspiro de satisfacción – Lo siento, iba a contestarte, pero estoy demasiado distraído por tu forma de comer. Creo que debe ser ilegal en algún sitio.  
  
\- Es probable – Shepard se encogió de hombros, sin darse por aludida, y depositó lo que le quedaba de la hamburguesa en su plato, mirándole con fijeza – No, en serio, ¿cuál es el secreto? Todo el mundo habla maravillas de ti, los instructores aún te recuerdan... incluso me parece haber visto tu foto en el cuadro de honor. ¿Qué hay que hacer para ser como tú?  
  
La conocía desde hacía poco más de cinco meses, pero durante ese tiempo Anderson había aprendido que, en muchas ocasiones, Shepard hablaba más con sus gestos que con sus palabras, y había que fijarse muy bien para entender la totalidad de lo que quería decir. Como en ese momento. Cualquier otra persona habría escuchado un cierto tono burlón y divertido en su forma de enunciar la última frase; él veía una sincera admiración y un innegable cariño en el brillo de sus ojos y en la leve curvatura de su boca, como si luchara contra una sonrisa.  
  
\- ¿Para qué quieres ser como yo? Sé tú misma, siéntete orgullosa de lo que hagas. Eso es lo más importante.  
  
Shepard resopló y volvió a coger su hamburguesa, pegándole un ruidoso mordisco. A esas alturas debía estar casi fría, pero a ella no parecía importarle.  
  
\- Vale, papá, lo que tú digas.  
  
\- No me llames papá, soy demasiado joven para eso.  
  
\- Dije 'relativamente joven'. No le des la vuelta a mis palabras – se quedó un momento en silencio. Volvió a dejar su hamburguesa, apartando el plato a un lado, y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa - ¿Cuándo vuelves a embarcar?  
  
Así que estaba preocupada. Temía el momento en el que volviera a quedarse sola.  
  
\- Mañana. Aún no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que estemos de vuelta para tu graduación. ¿Ya has decidido en qué programa quieres entrar?  
  
\- Aún no, la verdad. Tal vez soldado, o ingeniero. O infiltrado, lo de la armadura táctica es algo que me gusta mucho – se permitió una pequeña sonrisa - No lo sé en realidad. En el que me acepten.  
  
Estaba claro que no tendría ningún problema, la aceptarían donde quisiera. Todos los instructores le habían dicho a Anderson que era una estudiante excepcional: disciplinada, trabajadora y con unas ganas interminables de continuar aprendiendo. Absorbía nuevos conocimientos con una facilidad pasmosa, era buena en el manejo de armas y tremendamente hábil en todo lo relacionado con mejoras tecnológicas, llegando incluso al punto de hacerse ella misma modificaciones a su omniherramienta, algo poco habitual en alguien que llevaba apenas dos meses de instrucción.  
  
Era sorprendente lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas.  
  
\- Llámame viejo si quieres, pero es así: solo tú te puedes imponer límites – se echó hacia delante y le apretó con suavidad un hombro – Te costará trabajo, claro, todo lo bueno cuesta. El programa N7, por ejemplo, no fue un camino de rosas. El último mes de entrenamiento me planteé abandonar una media de tres veces al día. Absolutamente nadie me habría juzgado de haberlo hecho, pero quise continuar. Por... orgullo, por demostrarme que podía. Tú no eres menos que yo.  
  
Shepard miró hacia la mesa y tamborileó sobre la superficie con las yemas de los dedos, pensativa. Tras unos segundos volvió a mirarle y empezó a decir, con un tono de voz suave y cargado de dudas:  
  
\- ¿Crees que... yo podría? ¿Superar el programa N7?  
  
Podría superar el maldito programa N7, comandar ejércitos y cambiar la rotación de la Ciudadela si así se lo propusiera, tales eran su energía y su espíritu y sus ganas de probarse a sí misma.  
  
Sonrió. Nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de nadie en toda su vida.  
  
Maldita cría delgaducha que le había robado el corazón.  
  
\- Podrás hacer lo que quieras.

  
[----------------------------]

  
  
_(2174 – 25/09, 13:09 Asunto: N7)  
  
Muy estimado Comandante David Anderson,  
  
por la presente tengo el placer de comunicarle que, a fecha 24 de septiembre del año 2174, la cabo Jane Shepard ha sido oficialmente invitada por la Alianza de Sistemas a tomar parte en el Entrenamiento Interplanetario de Combate de Fuerzas Especiales que empezará el próximo mes de octubre en la ciudad de Río de Janeiro.  
  
Tengo a bien comunicárselo para que pueda alegrarse como es debido.  
  
(2174 – 25/09, 13:21 Re:Asunto: N7)  
  
Muy estimada Cabo Jane Shepard,  
  
Parece que esto me da la razón respecto a lo de que puede hacer lo que quiera, ¿no? Desde aquí, me alegro de todo corazón y brindo con una botella del mejor vino batariano a su salud.  
  
P.D. Nadie te ha dado permiso para que te pongas formal conmigo.  
  
(2174 – 25/09, 13:28 Re:Re:Asunto: N7)  
  
Gracias. Por todo._

 

[----------------------------]

  
  
(2174 – 21/11)  
  
Podía decir, sin ningún género de dudas, que jamás en su vida había estado tan cansada.  
  
Tenía tanto sueño que se veía perfectamente capaz de quedarse dormida de pie. Le dolían partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían, sentía la lengua estropajosa e hinchada dentro de la boca y el agujero de hambre en su estómago era una compañía tan constante que ya se estaba acostumbrando a él.  
  
Con manos temblorosas, revisó la munición térmica de su pistola, exhalando un suspiro de alivio al ver que debería tener suficiente, al menos, para acabar la prueba. Luego una cena ligera, cuatro horas de sueño y, al día siguiente, otra vez el infierno.  
  
Maldijo por lo bajo y se apostó contra la barrera, intentando ignorar los pinchazos de sus articulaciones.  
  
\- Te vamos a tener que lavar la boca con jabón, Shepard.  
  
Ivanov, unos metros más allá, parecía tan cansado como ella. Sus facciones resultaban irreconocibles bajo la capa de mugre y sudor y estaba tan tenso que parecía que podía saltar al mínimo roce.  
  
Aunque todos estaban igual, en realidad.  
  
Un olor sospechoso salía de la boca de su escopeta y Shepard arrugó un instante la nariz antes de mirar su reloj. Cincuenta segundos más.  
  
\- ¿Recalentamiento?  
  
\- Sí. Maldita munición térmica – tras unos instantes de duda dejó su escopeta inservible a un lado y flexionó los dedos. El resplandor azul de la biótica iluminó su cara – Treinta segundos. ¿Preparada?  
  
Ella sonrió.  
  
\- Eso siempre.

[----------------------------]

  
(2174 – 13/12)  
  
\- Me siento engañada. Me dijiste que el último mes en el entrenamiento de N7 era duro, pero no me dijiste que tendría ganas de morirme ya en el N1. Si estabas intentando animarme, mentirme no era la forma correcta.  
  
Paseaban por el muelle del Cuartel General de la Alianza en Vancouver. El viento helado y el color plomizo del cielo hacían presagiar nieve; Anderson miró un momento hacia arriba antes de responder.  
  
\- Sabías bien que no sería fácil. Nunca lo es. Además, no lo niegues, en el fondo te encanta.  
  
La miró de reojo. El aire le agitaba el cabello corto y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío. Había vuelto de la primera fase del entrenamiento recuperándose de fracturas en tres dedos de la mano izquierda, que ahora estiraba y encogía como si le costara utilizarlos.  
  
Pero no hacía falta ser adivino para ver que era feliz.  
  
\- No he dicho que no me encante. Pero solo en la primera semana ya abandonaron diez personas; no puedo decir que no lo entienda – se volvió a él, con un suspiro, y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, luchando contra el frío. Luego esbozó una sonrisa tan ancha que parecía que no le cabía en la cara – He recibido una comunicación del Centro de Mando. Empiezo la segunda fase del entrenamiento en dos semanas en Shanxi.  
  
\- Y apuesto a que como es tan duro vas a decir que no porque no te sientes capaz, ¿no? - replicó Anderson, con una sonrisa que igualaba a la de ella.  
  
Veinte años y ya estaba rompiendo récords. Por delante tenía un futuro tan grande como el universo.  
  
\- Qué bien me conoces – su gesto cambió y, en un movimiento impulsivo, se echó hacia delante y le rodeó con los brazos, apretándole fuerte – No sé qué habría sido de mí sin ti.  
  
\- Eres una superviviente nata. Habrías salido adelante – si la voz le sonó algo ronca ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario. Le palmeó con suavidad la cabeza y se apartó de ella, mirándola con cariño - ¿Estás preparada? Ahora es cuando empieza lo complicado.  
  
Le brillaron los ojos.  
  
\- Acepto el reto. Un compañero me dijo que había una frase muy famosa que hablaba sobre superar dificultades. _Ad astra per aspera_ , ¿no?  
  
\- Sí, Shepard – cerró los ojos un momento, el orgullo hinchándole el pecho – Exactamente eso.

  
  
(2175 – 21/12)

 

> _\- Entonces ¿cuento contigo para la ceremonia de graduación, David?  
>  \- Por supuesto. Es el momento de Shepard, no me perdonaría a mí mismo si me lo perdiera.  
>  \- En todos mis años como instructor no he visto nunca a nadie como ella. Me conoces bien, David, sabes que no digo algo así a la ligera.  
>  \- Lo sé, pero no me sorprende. Es... Shepard. Nunca he visto a nadie con más ganas de comerse el mundo.  
>  \- Es extraordinaria. Llegará muy lejos.  
>  \- Créeme, he pensado eso desde el momento en que la conocí._

  
  
(2176 – 09/01)  
  
Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba nerviosa.  
  
El sol entraba a raudales por las cristaleras de la Sala de Homenajes de La Villa, y Shepard suponía que, vestida con su uniforme de gala y sin moverse, debería estar asfixiada, sin embargo no podía dejar de temblar.  
  
La anticipación, el miedo. El vértigo en la boca del estómago. Los nervios y las náuseas, tantas que le daban ganas de vomitar.  
  
Tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos un momento, mientras los nombres de sus compañeros sonaban a ritmo regular por el sistema de sonido de la sala.  
  
\- Viktor Ivanov. Número de servicio 3122-AC-2593.  
  
Tomó aire. Cuadró los hombros, volvió a tragar saliva.  
  
Solo un poco más.  
  
\- Laura Morse. Número de servicio 0313-AC-8919.  
  
Cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente, y exhaló, despacio. Hubo una pequeña pausa y cuando dijeron su nombre lo hizo una voz distinta. Una que ella conocía muy bien.  
  
Abrió los ojos de golpe.  
  
\- Jane Shepard. Número de servicio 5923-AC-2826. Designación N7 conseguida con honores – desde el estrado el capitán David Anderson, uno de los primeros graduados del programa N7 y leyenda viva de la Alianza, le sonreía.  
  
Maldito mentiroso. Le había dicho que no podría acudir.  
  
De alguna manera se las arregló para ponerse en pie y caminar hasta la tarima sin que sus piernas cedieran.  
  
Uno, dos, tres escalones.  
  
Un aplauso resonó a su espalda. Vítores retumbaron en sus oídos. Había motivos, supuso. Había sido la graduada del programa con las mejores calificaciones de los últimos años. Todo el mundo decía que lo había hecho muy bien. Ella sabía que lo había hecho bien.  
  
Sin embargo, nada de eso le importaba tanto como hacer sentir orgulloso al hombre que tenía delante. Y si la sonrisa en la que se curvaba su boca y el leve temblor de su mano cuando se la apretó eran indicativo de algo, suponía que, al menos en eso, había triunfado.

 

[----------------------------]

  
(2196 – 13/02)  
  
\- Estar aquí ya es un privilegio. No dejéis que nadie os diga otra cosa.  
  
Se movió hacia su izquierda, con las manos a la espalda, ignorando los pinchazos en su espalda. Dolía así, a veces, ráfagas intermitentes que la dejaban débil y agotada. Pero había aprendido a ignorarlo, a vivir con ello: un recordatorio de lo que podía haber sido y no llegó a ser. Después de todo, había tenido suerte.  
  
Paseó la vista por la sala a reventar. Trescientos pares de ojos la siguieron mientras se movía, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo distinto que era todo. Habían sido poco más de cuarenta personas cuando ella empezó el programa, hacía más de veinte años.  
  
Carraspeó y continuó.  
  
\- Algunos os quedaréis en la Tierra, otros viajaréis al otro lado de la galaxia, otros a otros sistemas. Todos haréis algo importante porque todos estáis destinados a cosas importantes. No será fácil porque nada que merece la pena lo es. Ad astra per aspera – se calló un momento, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos, y sonrió levemente al ver los gestos de reconocimiento en algunas de las caras, la ignorancia en otras – A las estrellas por el camino difícil. Pero sí yo pude, vosotros también podéis. No sois menos que yo. No sois menos que nadie.  
  
Apoyó una mano sobre la columna metálica levantada en el centro de la sala en honor a los marines N7 que habían perdido la vida. Rozó con las yemas de los dedos una pequeña placa que rezaba “Por los caídos” y continuó hablando mientras sus ojos se dirigían, invariablemente, a ese nombre tan conocido.  
  
David Edward Anderson. 2137 – 2186.  
  
_Te echo de menos._  
  
\- Hace diez años de la guerra contra los segadores. Muchos soldados murieron entonces para asegurar que gente como vosotros pudiera estar hoy aquí, para asegurar que tuviéramos un futuro. Aprovechad vuestra oportunidad. La valentía ya la tenéis... ahora id y dejad huella.  
  
La sala estalló en un aplauso estruendoso. Shepard sonrió, agradecida, y volvió a apoyar la mano en la columna, sobre ese pequeño poema que se sabía de memoria:  
 

_They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old:  
Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.  
At the going down of the sun and in the morning,  
We will remember them._

  
\- Lo hemos hecho bien, Anderson – murmuró, por lo bajo – Lo hemos hecho bien.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where credit is due:
> 
> \- Canción: _Le premier jour du reste de ta vie_ , de Etienne Daho.  
> \- Quote: _Ad Astra per Aspera_ , Séneca, vista en la peli de Armageddon (SHUT UP).  
> \- Poema: _Ode to Remembrance_ , Laurence Binyon, visto en el capítulo 3x09 de **Doctor Who** , _The Family of Blood_.


End file.
